


One week of idiots being in love. And Olivia obviously not knowing things. Can't forget that...

by orphan_account



Series: You | Elio | Sun has Asthma [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Kaki | Kiawe, Camping, Failed Camping trip, Humor, Implied/Referenced PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Nightmares, Swearing, You | Elio | Sun has Asthma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Series: You | Elio | Sun has Asthma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656397
Kudos: 4





	1. Day one: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'I BROKE IT'?!?!?

Two days after Lana had come back from her overnight delivery, Mallow practically stormed into the Moana household. No one questioned why she had Kiawe in one of her arms, or why Olivia and Burnet came in seconds later, everyone was too used to this bullshit by now. 

"Pack up, fuckers, we're going camping on Lanakila." So Lana and Sun did, because no one argued with Mallow when she used that voice. Not even Arceus would argue. 

When the duo made their way out, they tried to close the door behind them. Only to find out that the bottom of their sliding door was completely ruined. They stared at each other, then at Mallow, and then at each other again. 

"What happened to the door?" 

"I broke it." 

Burnet glared at Mallow. "DON'T DESTROY OTHER PEOPLE'S PROPERTY!" 

When the group had gotten to Ula'ula, they realised one thing. 

"We forgot to pack a tent!" 

Everyone blinked and Burnet sighed. "Son, shut up, at this point, no one gives a single fuck anymore. We'll just have to camp under a stone or something." 

"I hope the stone crushes me." 

Lana looked over at Kiawe with a worried expression. "Kiawe, are you okay? How long did your 'up' last this time? You're already back to being sad. Do you want to go home?" 

"I'll be fine..." Lana sighed of relief. "... when I'm buried." 

At that, Lana, Mallow, Burnet, and Olivia all shrieked, sounding a bit like some banshees trying to do a choir together. Gladion fainted, his body making a loud 'thud' when he hit the ground. Sun paled. Dreamer stared blankly at his trainer, Drizzle gently patted Sun's leg, and Payaya was biting her trainer's hair. The people who weren't used to seeing the trial captains all made haste. 

One man approached, though. "Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah, my friends are just overreacting to something I said..." The man looked relieved. "... I'll probably just drown myself instead." 

The man's 'hair wings' flew down, Lana began to scream louder, and Sun grew even paler. Drizzle instantly took out Sun's emergency inhaler, in case the boy would suddenly need it. Actually, scratch that, Drizzle seemed to clutch the object to remain as grounded as possible. 

"Uuh... I'll just... leave." The man proceeded to run away at that. 

No wonder Alola was a terrible place for vacations. If the madness that this group caused was the usual on Ula'ula, there really existed absolutely no other reason to not visit, definitely not the pouring rain that had already soaked them all. 

When the group got to mount Lanakila, all the pokemon were being carried by their trainers, sans Kiawe's Incineroar, who was carrying her trainer. Also sans Drizzle, as Lana was carrying Drizzle. 

"Finally! The top!" Mallow wheezed as she dropped Payaya before falling to the ground. Kiawe jumped out of his pokemon's arms and laid down next to Mallow, staring at her face. 

"Yo! What the fuck are you skank-assed bitches doing out here?" The group turned to look at Molayne. "I thought you bastards stayed on Akala. If you're here be dicks to the mountain, please leave." 

"We're just camping." 

"Without a tent?" Sophocles asked. 

"When did he get there-" 

"You shits can sleep in some empty bitch room." 

"OK." 

"Better than the snow, at least!" Lana chimed. 


	2. Day two: Frozen hot dogs and a catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back from the dead! Not me, School has been super stressful and I won't be able to get my life together any time soon.

When Gladion woke up, they instantly knew something was up. Despite being offered a separate room for the night - which they didn't follow up on because they really wanted to sleep next to their mom - the room around them wasn't separate. In fact, it wasn't a room on Ula'ula at all. It was dark with a large glass roof that showed the night sky, never changing. A few palm trees became obvious around them, their leaves leaving quite a beautiful shade, only amplified by their dimly glowing ends. 

He looked to his right. There was a girl there who he couldn't recognize. She seemed a bit standoffish in her expression, despite the smile. Her hair was incredibly long and reached far behind her (has she ever cut it?). She was sitting down, explaining something. Her hair was pale but her skin even paler. And her eyes reflected their surroundings. But the stars didn't twinkle, as if she was frozen in time (was the girl always going to have skin this reflective?). 

As Gladion fell back, a pair of arms (no) wrapped around them (no not this), pinning them to her body (not her). 

C̷̡̡̨̫͍̣̘͉̠̰̫͎̥̲̣̖̮̼̗͓̟͌̓͌̆̑̂͒͋̍̿̅͌͒̋̈́̈́͌̋́̃̓̍̈́͛̍̋̈̐̾̐͆̊͗͌͒̐̆̿́̐͆̊̑̾̍̈́̄͘̕͠͠͠͝ͅͅh̷̢̧̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͓̞͙͇̗̟̮͎̤̟̟͓̬̳̬̩̳̱͙̰̲̙̱̳̭͚̤̲̫̘͔̠̫̳̬͎͓̟͇̼͔̘̥̱͎̟͉͈͈͕͇͈͓̗̜̮̜̩̭͉̪͚̙͇͐͛̈́̂͆̍͗̎̈͂͐̍̒̈̏̾͗͂͛̃̓͂̏̓̃̊̇́̾̓͊̐͑̆̆̿̒̊̏̈́́̈́͌̃̿͌̄̐̔̅̔̕͘̕͜͠͠͠͝͠͠ͅȋ̸̧̡̛̛̭̻͚̣͕͕̦̠͈͔̗̳͙̠̞̙͎̠͎̟͕̪̫̺͓̗̱̳̙͔̮̻̤̙͓̩̣̙̦̱̻̰̤̫̬͍̤̤͍͖͓̯͉͍̪̏̏͑͌̍̾̎̿̑̌͑̈́̍̐̈́͆̋̇͌͋̈́̐̇͊͂̈́̓̒̂̾̍͒̎͋̉̄͛̒̆̑̉̈́̏̽́̄̅̚͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅl̶̡̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̬̹̣̤̲͓͚͕͇̮̙̘̯̙̗͓͉̼̺̬͖̯͇̮̖̬͉̳͚̻͚̥̯͕̥͖̩̪͕̫̞͚͈͖̦͔̦͇͍͕̖̝͎̫̘̲̪̞̽̋̋͋̊͒͛͂̃̉̐͒̎̀̽̊̎̆̂͐͊͂̓͑̾͑̔̄̔͌̑̓̽͗̈́̀̈́̒̅̽̌͊̉́̓͂̿̅̊͘͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͝ḍ̴̢̡̛̛̦̟̬͇̱̦̻̲̞̞̮̥̪̞̥̩̻̟̞̭̫̺̟̗̞͍͍͇͖̰͔̓̓̇̎͑̌̒͗̀͋̂̊̃͐̑̇̈̐̊͗̏̾͛͑͒͗̈͆͋̊̽͂̃̿͌̅̍̓́͑̄̓̌́̋̃̈́̅̓̃̋͌́͐̓̃͘̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ 

Gladion tried to wringle out of her arms (were her arms even human?), only managing to be held closer to her chest (was she even human?). 

Ņ̸̡̡̡̧̛̖̼̭̬͈͇̘̗͚̞̲͓͖͓̹̭̞̳̩͇̦̫̲̼̻̦̟͖͔̲̠̩̪̺̬̥̺̼͕͙̗̝̜̭̬͚͕͍̪̪͔͕̳̬̘̲͈̙̠͚̻̞̈́̌͐͌̂̎̽̈́́̇̈̅͂̂̊͆͆̈́̽̓̆͐͑̃́̚͜͝ơ̵̡̡͇̳̤̤̞̙̟̪̦̼̯̟̘̳̙̠̤͛͋͒̆̔͊̍̒͊̆̒͒̎̈́̎͗̀͐͛̎̂̃̇͆̒͗̀̈̏͒͂̀̽̌̃̑̒̍͗̅̆̎̐̓́̏͗̓̕̕͠͝͠͝ ̵̨̧̧̛͕̞̩̮̝̟̗͖̼̥̯͓̮̮̪̠̖̝̥̝̞̭̜͕̘̫̲̫͕̞͈̝̈̆̇͗͑̔̔̆̽̃̈̅̈́̋͊̓̾͑̽͛̎͆̇̎̄̐̀̇͆̅̽̈̏͊͌͊̕̚͝͝ͅņ̵̡̢̧̙̣̟͕̱͖͚̜̫͉͎͈̪̹̳̰̤̞̗̦̹͎͎͓̱̝̼̥̜̰̯̘̰͕̣͙̘̱͕̹̼̘̘̭̭̳̼͎̝̠̫̣͇̗̥͚̮͈̌͆͌͐̇͛͛̔̿̐͛̿͊̉̿̅͒̈̈́̇̿̓̔̑͊̏̊͌̅̿̈́̓̊̍͜͝͠ͅͅͅe̵̢̡̡̧̧̧̛̛̛͔͖͖̙͎̹͉̩̰̻͕̙̲͖̟͔̠̩̱͓̘̙̫̰͙̰̣̥̪͕͓̭̹̯̠̟̹̼͕̭̖̠̦̗̮͚̓̉͊̊̇̂̃͐̇̈́̿̋͛̏̆̈͊̏̂̒͑̎͌̿͑͐̃̀͆͑͛͂̈̕̕͘̕͝͝͝ͅȩ̷̢̡̧̧̡̜͔̜̮̬̳͈̣̭̻͙͚̫̭͔͖̞͉͓̺̳̥̹̜̰̱̻͕̮̘̖̩̘̠̻̳͙͎̪̜̳̻̹̥͓̟̦̯̤̯̖̪̬͉̘̮̲̰̤̅̒͂̓̇͐̄̑͑̕͜͜͜d̵̡̨̛͍̠͙͉͍̘̥͚̭̻͉̼̭̹̹̻͚̬̹̞̮̝͖̖́͂̃̓̃̅̿͒͋̈̐͒͐̏̃́̈́̄͊̑̃̅͊̾͛̓̾̄̿̉̾̑͋͗̈͆̅͗̇͊̾̈́̆̑̃̉̓̽̈́͒̄͒͐̈́̾̊̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ ̸̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̛̻̺͚͍̣͚̼̟͍͈̭̜̩̲̼̮͍͈̹̱͎̬̳͎̤̙̻̙͓̬̙͈̥͈̟̥̯͇̩̙͓̻̙̠͚̻̫̖͍͖̳̙͚͈̗̼̖͍̼̬̦̫͊̃͗̌̿̈̂͊̾̔͗̎͆͋͂̆͒̏̿̉̉̉̊̈́͆̅̅̿͒̀̃͆̉͛̑̾̉̚̕͘̚̕̕͘͝͠͝ţ̴̢̡̡̢̡̯̗̱̖͉̲͔̗̞̩̙͍͓̝͇̰͕̩̹͕͈̮͉̙͇͍̪̮̱̯̠̝͖̳̮̫͎͇̲̭̰͉̐͋̒͒̑̓͗̎̆͂̈́͑̌̾͌͊̑̈́́͋̔̆̚͝͠͝ͅͅỏ̵̢̨̨̡̬͚̱̘͇̲͕͓̜͈̟̟̼̫͎̙̬͕̭̳̳̘͎͇͚̲̣͔̜̦͔̘̘̖͍̬̄́̏̓͛͗̎̌̒̓͊̏͘̕͜͜͝ ̴̛̛͖͈̲̹͓͖̗͇̯͓̖̘͓̮̞̺̝̩̐͋̊́̏̅̄͗̈́͋͂́̏̃̉́̒̂͑͌̃̃̓͐̍̌̎̓͑͗͆̄̐̎̌́̆̾̓̃͛̓̎̏̐̓͐͒̈́̓́̏̐̀̐̉͑̿́̈́͘̕͠͝͝͝w̸̧̢̧̬̫͎̰͎̻͙̯͇͕̤͚̗͚̠̝̞͔̥͖̮̥͓̼̣̥͔̟̝͈̳͙͙͓̗̭̫͆̅̃̔̄̊̕̕͜͜͜ͅō̷̢̧̧̡̧̹̦̼̮͓̼̠̞͕̜͓̟̹̣̙̟̞͙̼͈̬̦̘͚͖̤̭̦̘̯̗͕̠̞͙̟̯̰̠͚͈͕̙̮̩͙̲͎̦̥̙͔̐̾̄̑̆͑͑͑̀̓͂͝ͅr̷̡̢̧̢̨̨̧̡̧̛̥̞͈̙͔̯͔̣̠̖̺̫̻̞̯̹̘̝̲͖̭̝̬̫͇̣̫̣̔̍̓͆͛̑́̈́̀͛̅̌̓̌͋͒̅̑̌̂̽̇̅̓̑͆̽̕͜͝͝͝͝͠r̸̡̡̨̢̨̛̛͚͔̭͍̬̝̬̣̭̪̤̩͈̘̺̦͖̝̮͔̜̫̲̮̤̫̟̠̜̺̞͍̲̖̤̖̻̲̺͍̘̯̩̘̝͚͓͎͈̈̄̅͊̽̇̓̌͆̌̈̈́̅͂͒̌́̃̈́̍̓̓̃̓͐͑̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅy̶̛͓̺͌̇́̒̓̾̎̈́̏͆͌̚̚͠͝,̴̧̨̨̢̨̡̛̛̛̘̱͕̠̩̻̯̪͕͖̼̱̙̼̦̘̟̫͕̞͖̗̜͎͉̹͈̲̦͎͍̱̹͚̬̘͕̜̱̭̥͇̲̝̙̯̮̺̪͉̖̠̗̓͐̀̓̃̽̒̿̎̄̏̓̀͗̅̇͂̇͑̈̈́̅̍̍͋̓̋̆̈́̂͑̈́̈̊̈͐̊̌̍̅̽̐̂̇̽̽͂̑̌͗̈́̀́̇̊̓̋͘̚̚͘̕͝͠͝͝ͅ ̵̢̢̡̡̛̪̟͎̻̞̗̮̗̰͕̺͍͔̹̘̖̖̻͔͇̞̝̭͙̳̞͍̭͓̘̳̥̘͓̳̻̗͚̳̟͈͕̦͙̞̂̇̌̍͑̅̃́̃͂͌͐̀̾͌͊̐̕̕̕͘͝ͅm̷̡̢̢͙̖̞̹̟͍͕͓̟̝̪̦͍͕̗̣̝͉̘̹̱̫̭͈͇̹̞̗̜̞̮̻̪̰̘͎̳̗͙̮̪̱̙͍̺̮̰͎͔͙̫̩̥͎̲̥͉̙̭̬̹̤̜̪̫͈͓̗̿̽̋̔̇̂̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅy̷̢̨̛̛̳̪͔̰̙̲̞͍̯̱͉͚͇̮͚̟̫̖̗̤͕͖̝̝̳͕͙͍̤̙̫̟̹̣̯͉̼̱̬̙̞͙͒̓́́̋̀̏̂̋̈́͊̈́͑̂̉̀̓͋̉̿̐̿̓̒̈́͗̊̅͌͊̃͋͊͛̓͊̌̒̃̆͌͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̡̡̨̧̢̛̲̱̲̲̞̮͓͚̘͙̳̠͈̙͖̟̦̬͇͍̞͕̘̻̙̪͎͉̮̥̘̪̳̩̞̮̣̥̤̺̼͎̪̎̔̏̌̏̌̌̐̽͆̌̌̒̽͗̈́̆̿̾̏̅͆͛̍̈́̉̈́̾̒̿̓̿͋̂͊̒̊̏͘͘͘̚̚͘͘͠͝͠͝ͅl̵̮̪̮͂̈́̂͜ǭ̸̧̗̱͍̝̼̮̩̙̮͕͐͂̾͑̊̉͛̆͛͜͜ͅṽ̸̢̧̛̛̛̠̝̟̥̼̟͙͈̫̦̦̼̭͓̭̬̟̙͕̹̗̯̙̻̫̫̦͉̙̰̝͇͎̦̩͕͙̩̘͍̙̬̾̓̇̈́̒̉̑̊̆̾̂̏̆̎̔͛͆̽̓͑̂͆̃̎̍̑̅̅̔͂̓̉̃́̂̅̏̕̚͘̕̕͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̷̛̯͈̦̻̲̙̣̪̗͓̭̞̠̝̯͖͖̖̭̮͚̰̰̯͚͔͇̮͔͎͔̰̙͂̎̊͆͆̈́̐͂̎͌̿̐̂̽̽͋̆̅̋͊̔̋͐̏̆̔̋̿̇̋̈̆͊̆̄̌̆͛̋͐̋͂̍̇̇̇̎͒̊͐͐̔͆͗͒̾́̈́͗̂̆͛̋̀͌̃̐̈́̊̿̚͜͜͜͝͠͝ľ̴̨̧̢̨̨̨̨̨̢̗͈̹̙̝̗̬̳͎͖̩̬̜̤̙̞̱̥̭̖̰̞̹͍̳̝͇̜̙̥̻͓͓̖̰̜͔̻͎̭͓̲̞̯̦̜͖̗̯͍̭͔̤͇̬̥͔́̑̈́̒̌̐̇͜͜ͅͅͅͅẙ̵̨̡̢̧̢̟͓̗̥̩͈͖̖͉̦͇̭̩̲̲͇̻̻̼͕̙̣̖̜̜̟̙̥̮̠̭̺̻̰̟͓̠̞̣͎͙̲͍͔͚̪͕̪̜̙͉͙̺̩̦̬̰̬̜̺̱̯̘̑̊̂̋̎̎̑͌̓̿́͆̽͐͐͆͐̀̽͑̂͛̾̈́̎̽̏͌̒͆͆͊̑̈̈́̇̚̚͘͜͝͝ ̷̨̨̛̛͍͈̜̳̬͋̈́̔̍̊̑̈́͆͒̂͛́́̉̎́͑̎͐̉̐̎͗͌̽̍̆͗̀͂̔͌̚̚͝͠ͅṡ̶̨̨̢̧̛̛̛͇̦̮̲͉͚̳̤̬̫͖̱͓͎̭̼̺͈̖̦͎̠̮̟̥̙̯̯͚͈͇̟̩͎͚̜̰͎̞̣͈̻̗̫̲̩̻̠̘͇͕̘̳̼͇̰͙̖͖̭͔̲̭͎̤̟̜̣͇̻̯̂̉͗͂̓̿̎̈́̊̎͌̾̓͊͒̓̋̽̍̈́̅͆̆͗̇̊̿̓̈̓̓̽͛̚͝͝͝͝͝͝ó̸̡̦̘͔͍̻͈͎̟̘̲̥͔̯̭̘͚̒͂̓͌͊̍̔̓͒̊̔̎̒͐̏̌͋̊͂̎̋̄͒͛̆̏͆̎̋͊̈́̍̓̇̆͋̄̋̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅn̴̛͓̱̲̲̯̳̳̩͎̻̼͉͓̠͙̥͙̹̜̙͉̩̗̫͍̤͖̄̒̑̊͆̓̆̀̽̔̔̽͒̆͐͆͆͗̒͂̎̋̃͊̂̾͑̎͋̿͂̔͋̍̃̓̅̃̔̇͒͋̉̽̇̇̓̈́̃̓̄̏̇̀̓͋̎͊͐͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ 

Gladion fell underwater, her lips kissing every part of them. 

Y̶̡̧̡̢̡̨̢̛̛͕̞͔̺̬̰̭̰͎̩͓̲͈͍͇͇͇̼̹͇̳̜̫̞̯̙̞̠̮̞͖͓̳̠͎̮̙̟͓̥̥̝̬̝͔͋̿̊̄̽͛̈́̎̅̾͋̎̿͂͂̍͊͐̓̑̈͐̇̄͋͊͆̈́̓͌͊̀͗̈́̾̄͊̽̓̍̿͆̈́̌̑͊̔͊͆̇̌͘̕̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝o̴̢̧̢̢̢̧̮͕̻̫̩̗͚̥̭̳̜̱̘̱͚̭̩̫̞̠̰̤̬̼̞̤̲̻̼̩͚̪̩̪̦̫̫̜̳͖̻̗̺̜̲̳͆̈́̽̈́̌̊͛̎̽̂̐̃͘͘͜͜ų̵̢̨̡̨̧͎̬͖̹̰͖̬̜̲̭̥̖͍̰͉̱̞͚̩̩̟̪̘͈̩̠̹̞̬̟̬̪͈̮̳̯͈̩̣͖̪̮̭̹͎̤̗̥̳͍̠̲̼̩̮̯͚͒̈̔̊̋͆̄͑̊̈́̌̀͆̌̉̑͆͐̈́̑̓̓̊̆͌̽͊̇̀̽̍̃̀̈́͒̾̃͛͌̽̃̈̽̓́͂̍͑̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̸̢̢̢̡̠̯͓̲̩̠̥̖̺̜̼͔̪̰̰̫͉͈̞͍̬̱̙̜̜̟͙͎̪͎̫͍̩̤̞͈̼̯̼̟͇͖̿̃̓̈́̋͑̌̉̓̉͆͛̉̀̀̍̄̿̽͂͌̐̽̉͗̓̎̈́͆͗͂̀̈́̍̌͆̅̿͊̐̋͛̎̈̃̑͑͛͛͋͗̕͘̕͜͝͠͠͠ͅa̶̡̢̱͔̪͔͚̥͒̽̊͌̏̉̒̈́́̽̃̃͝͝r̶̨̢̡̡̢̡̛̺̰̩̖̹͙̭͈̖͉̠͎̯̯̖͎͙͕̳̙̳̺̮̬͖͍͎̩̤̻̖͔͕̭̥̙͖̱̭̫̘̫̗̤̤̤͖̱̹̤̲̠̩̹̬̪̩͖̼̜̯̜͚̟̈́͗̒̊̏͋͆̒̐͛͆̔̀̓͊͒͋͑̂͑̐̏̿́̔́͗͗̍͘̚͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅẹ̸̢̛̰͔͔̥̙͖̜͓̹͓̮̤̝̮̙̮̤̼̭͓̟̣̼͍͕͙͗̅̇̈̔̃̿̅̉̅͛̑͆͋̇̿̃̇̇̿̀̄̀͗̒̒͑̏̔͒͑̓͌͗͌̅̐̋̔́̓̑̈̀͂̃̒͗̇͒̓̈́͆̆̍̏̈́̿͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̡̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̜͚͔̮̣̳̼͓̫̫̮̗͉̙͍̳͎͎̯͚̘̯̬͉̙̣͈̭̬͉̝̮̟̤̠̜̖̞̼͚͎̫̪̹̟̺̯̉̿̊̿̿͆̎̐͂̊̕̕͜͜͜͝s̷̨̡̛͉̲͓̯̘̦̖̩͍̻͍̝̳͇̲͓̜̖̩̭̪̯͉͓̺̭̣̫̱̘͔̳̗͌͋̍̑̓̍̈͑̎̃́͗̉̒̓̇͆̅̀̃̆̒̀̆̾̏̔͗̓͒͋̋̎́̎̾̉̒̏̂̐́̏̃͑̓̓̐̉̓͊͛̄͘͘͘̚̚͜͝͠͝ͅå̷̧̢̨̛͙͙̱̦͕̬͔̗͉̞͍̺̘̘̝͍̗̻͉͉̯̙̺̱͉̟̰̥̠͈̩͐̆̀̓̊̈́̑̾̃̐̋̒͆́̿́̑̾͌̂̏̐̅̽͂̒́̓́̇̊̾͗̐͘͝f̷̡̢̧̡̢̛̛͙͇̲͓̗͍̥͕̭̣̗̖̜̠̟̪̻̺͎̰͇̤̙͉̳̻̫͖͓͚͉̜͎̲̥͍̩͉̳͍̹͍̹͖̜̥̺͕͌̈͐̒̂͆̉̈̂̆̑̈́̍̊͑͆̽̾̃̓͆͛̿̓̌̈̑͗͋̂̈́̿̀̈́̉̒̓̑̍̆̈́̀͗̿́̍͘̚̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅȩ̷̢̨̧̡̢̧̗̬͍͍̰͉͇̟͔̮̣̫̥̬͖̣̤̮̳͙̪̣̦̺̬̟͖̰̙͙̱̣̩̪͕̥̭͛̓̂̿̔̈̽͗͗̄̃͑͊͊̈͘͘͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̯̻̯̗̩̲͙͉̰̝̼̣͎͎̥̟̦̳̼͖̠̱̗̗̱̮̯͗͌̓̑̉͐͝ͅn̷̛̘̗̂̋̍̈͐̃́̔̈́̑̾̅͆̈́̏́͐̑̉̈͑̑̍̓̿̑̑͛̆͗͋̈́̊̽͆͛͂̿̒͛̉̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝o̷̢̨̝̟̗̱̫͍̦̻̤̮͉͓͙̩̱̻͙̬̾͌͛́̇͋̾̿͐̍͒́̿͒̽̊̓̒̅͆̇̋͊͋̈̍͂̋̅͗̒̄͆̈̚͠͝͝͠w̷̢̢̢̨̧̛͚͚͈̥̠̮̩̺͔̥̲͔̪̝̙͙̤̞̪̘̫͉̩͈͉͕̹͉̤̥̫̺̱̭̖̗͙̩̻̹̲̜̩̞̙̱͍̥̲̙͓̤̻̰̳̟̬̰̞̹͇͙͛̃̈̋̓̍̉̆͐̈́͋̓̍̈̂̔̂̓̈́̈́͘͜͠ͅͅͅͅ,̵̰͍͕̰̲͍̭̫̰̣̺̙̮̙͍̝̭̝̥̹̲͙̙̯̜̫̹̭̘͛̎͛̔͗͊̋̉̌̐́̐͛̊̿̋͒̈̔̈́͊͆͐̔̓̌̉̉͆̅̏́͑͋͆̏̃̽̆̄͒̃̀͌͛͂͊͗̎̆̉͊̊̂͌̿͘̕̚͘͝͝ͅ ̷̢̢̢̡̱̫͚̫̙̬̹͕̫̗̱̘̩̥͖̬̦̻̱̱͎̩̭̭̺̮̜̮̣̯͍̭̙̯̫͍̙̱͚͙̆͌̇̉̏̂́̊̈̿̄̑̿̋̑͗̓̔͒͊͒̍̍̈́̍̓̈̓͊̓̈̿̋̀̈̑̆̐̊͊̂͂̓̋̕͝͝͝͠m̴̨̨̢̡̡̧̧̛̛̪̲̮̳͖̬̖͖̞͎̪̹͍̥̥̗͉̼͉̺̟̯̩̯̘͓̥͙̹̘̬͕̼͚̻̯͔̥̲̻̥̳̳͖͈̈̽̑̒̅̍̑̀̋͒̈̍̈́̓̍́̓̌̅͋͆̈́̃͂̑́͌̈́̒̆͒̎̋̾̈́͐̒̒̽̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅỷ̷̗̪͓̼͔̟̳̥̰̙̝͕̪͇͎̈̑͂̏̿̒̔̽̇̂̓̓̂͠ ̷̨̡̡̡̡̢̨̡̰̫̗̲̦̩̙͇̭͍̠̫͍̦̹͔̞̭͇̙͚̲̱̣̯̖̜̖͓̫͙̩̦̙̰̞͔̜̺̰͉͕̟̥̜̯̹̲̩̰̤̙̩̹̺̦̘̱̩̝̝̜͍̘̫͍̈́̐͛̓ͅͅͅm̶̡̛̟͎͖̞̮̣̹͚̤̳̺̙̳̱̝͓͕̦̬̠͍͓̮̥̲̭͚͓̩͕̫͛̐̂̒̄͆̍́͒̂̒͊̓̀̐̉̏̈̑̒͐͋̃̃̌̓̋̐̇͋̐͐̈́́̓̍̅̀̑̇̎̈́͐̋͊́͛̃̆̅̓̄͐͊̅͘̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅa̷̡̢̡̢̢͔͖̮͈̼͈͖̣̼̟̥͓̳͙̲̻̗̪̗̥̱̜̭͕̰̲̫͙͉̰̮̺͍͍͚̞̤̫͖̭̺̺̠͇͖͉̙̰̩̹̦̘̜̰̐̋͐̊̑̿̽̑́͊̈̍̍̇̏̿̂͌̂̃̚̚͜͝ͅͅͅl̴̡̳̣̼̞͎̤̣̙̟̖̼̯̻̖̟͔̼͉̗̦̻͕̪̈̽͒̈̿͐̇̓̊͒̎̇̿͋̒͐̒̔̅̓͌̽͛͋́̑̐̾̎́͌̉̐͛̾̽͂͋͊̾̑͊̋̾̈́̄̈́̒̒̂̆̒̇̎̐͊̍̓̚͘̕̚̚͝͠͠͠ȩ̶̢̡̛̱̞̣̠̼̼̹͇̼̼̮̱͔̙̙̮̻͖͕̙̙̦̹͍͓͈̺͕̅̈̽͂͒͊̈́͐̓́͊̈́̍͆̾͒̒͆̓̓̇̎́̈́̍̈́̿̍̽̊͂̽̈͑̍̉͂̆̾̓́͛͑̕̕͘͜͝ ̴̢̱̗̯͓͖̱͎̙̳͖̻̗̪̼̤̹͉̩͓͉͍̦̥̪̙̭͓̗̲͇̱̳͇̬͋͐̈́̓̏̀̄̈̓̏̓̓̾͛̕̕̚s̷̢̡̢̢̧̡̢̛͈̝̠̙̺̰̦̝̹̤͇͔̫̻͈̥̬͍̞̠̞̻̭̖̗̱̪̩̼̹̙̭̖̣̰̲̞̟̞̮̺͓͈̖̯̫̺̝͚͎̺͓̼͓̪̩͔̭̫̳͊̎͑̒̍̒̌̓͂͑́̈́͂͆̊́̊̎̈́̓͗͑̍̉͒̅̔́͘͜͜ͅͅŏ̵̧̢̡̬̞͙̩͖̩̘̟̠͍͎̰̤͔̟͕͕͈͚̫̲͍͇̳͎͇̟̠̜̱̪̯̩̋͊̂͑͒̍͋̇͗́͌̃͒̊̈͂͋̍̎̋̇̊̑̎̅̏͘͘͝͝͝ͅͅn̴̛̤̈́͆̾͆͆͛͛̀̃̈́̄̇̔̔̆̔̂̐̿̆̌̍̾͊͒́̌̈́́̋̉̅̒̓̈́̀͑̃̃̆̎̾̆̽̈́̀͗͌͆̉͛̐͑̓͐͐̊̀͘͘͘̕͝͝͝ 

M̷̢̧̛̛̛̛̜̟̠̘͖͍̘̥͙̣̣͕̲͚̠̰̞͍̹̹̠̹̝̠̮̣̦͂̔͛͋̑̌͐̇̽̽̌͌̽̐̾̅̈́̉̀̾̏̈̎̑̽͑͛̐̂̆̔͐̓̊͒̒̄͋͑͂̄̆͒͊̽̊̂͆͒̃̓̌̀͂̆̏̿̕̚̚͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝y̵̡̨̢̨̨̨̧̗̘͍͔͕̦̦̰͍͖̖̰̜̠͕̱̩͇̼̥̥͇̩̭͉͔̖̳̜͓̮̤͍̫̱̪̞͇͙̳̫̰̬͎͓̖̞͌̑ͅ ̶̨̢̪͎̞͕̥͔͉̬̻̻̰̙͓̪̥̺̭̥̜̱͚̪͕̫͎̭͙̞͈̘̹͉̪͎̞̤̬̪͒ͅļ̶̧̨̡̢̧̛̛̫͉̠̤̟̖̼̱͈̠̯͎̻̯̯͎̱̮̹̟̱̱͇̭̭̥̺̳̜̗͓̖̥͇̳͙̗͖̺̪̻̠̼̲̙̦̣̫̬̦̰̻̲̘̲͉̪͓̟͖̻͍̺̯̻̲̥͊̉̑̉͌̈͛̾͐͋͆̄̓̑̎̐͂̂̉͂̏͌̂̆͆̎̓͆̂͌͌̃͐́͒̇̀́̃̈́̀̋̎̋̉̋͒͆͗͒͒͘͘̚̚͜͝͝ͅͅơ̶̞̖͖̳̤͖̘̠̈͋̈́̆͛̽̄͆̎̐̓̋̓̌͒͌̆͐̋͊̇̓̈̿̄͐̔̈́̆̀̈́̾̈͒̇͊̎̓̉̋̔̂͂̄̀̕̕͘̕̕͝͠͝v̴̢̡̢̢̡̡̛̺̱͉͎̭͔̱̭̗͔̲͍̖̼̺̮̜̘̳͓͉͈̱͔̞͈͎̦̝̞̝̞̯̲̜̝̹̳̒́̒̓́̈̅͌̊̾̾̈́̀̈̂̈̒̄̆͂̂̐̽͛̽͊̿̈̅̒̃͂̄͆̃̑̌̒̀͌̉̂͌̇͊̓̈́͗͌̾͊̊͐̃̍̽̈́͂̒̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̕͝͠ę̴̨̨̛̛̛̳̪̯͕̯͕͎͖̻̹̭͈̯̜͙̞̬̳̼͇̗̮̝̣̳̦̹̽̾̀͒͗̑̑́̑͗̾̎̑̍̿̐͋̒͂̔͑̈́͋̋͑̉̀̆̈̊̍̏̈́̆͋͑̊̎̉͊̎̉̇̿̈́͗̿́͋̑̆̊́͒̑̿͗͒͂͋͑͗̚̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͠͝ͅļ̷̛̛̲̦͈̘̞̩̬̙̺̬̱̤̗͍̜͓̝̼͇͒̈́̉̐͂̂́̃̍͋̃̉̃̄̌͆͐͋̎̉̃̆̇͊̉̽̉͘̚͠͠͝y̴̡̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̥͕̯̳̲̯̰̺̪̲̮̳͇͖͙̘͈̘̘̺̱̠̟̼̺̦̳̠͖̞̮͇̱͖̍̅͋̃̄͌̎͑̇̄͋͊͋̀̓̓̾͆̈̆̾̑͑̑̆̿̃̍̃̔̇͂̊̈́̓͒̿̌̏͗͂̅̆̋͒̃̇̍̕̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅ ̸̡̧̢̞͍̤͇̻͉̦̤̫̪̭͔̖͓͙̟̯̮͈̼͖̺͕͇̱̳̺̮̳̞͇͐̋̅͊͒̑̇̽̀̈́̈́͛̅̿͗̒̈́̉͘ͅb̷̡̡̧̥͙̞̲͔̮͚̘̫̮̜̤͓̟͈̱̩̘̞̱̠̖̟̝̎͌͜͜ǫ̸̡̢̧̛̛̥̮̼̼̲͖̜̗̻̱͕̬͕̙̩̙̻̠̻̟̜̞̠͖̦̠̲͍̭̬̖͇̜̰̜̼̠̯̭̩͎̪̱͖̼̭̏̅̓̽̔͛̏́̂͌̇͋̿͛͒̍̌͂̋́̓̓̉͊́̋̑̿͂̒̉̔̐̈́̃͗͋̀̌́͒̅͌̂̿̒͋̑̌̾̆̐͘͘͘͝͝ͅy̴̧̡̡̼̞̯͔̝̝͉̳̭͇͔̗̖͖̣̖̲̘̥̼͉̫͉̠͇͑̈̆̊̈́͘͝ 

N̵̛̛̛̝͛͒̆͐̆͂͌̈́̔͗̉̐̇̃͐́̾̀̏͐̅͒̿̍̇̓̌̽̋̔̎̉̎̉̋̅̌͑̽̓̍̐͐̅̆̈̌̈̐̍̏͆͒̓̀́̈́̈̅̾̑͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͝͠e̵̡͖͎̰̩̟̻̳̔̊̈́̅̀̂̾͑̽͛̆̍͐̈́̎̾̇͊͛̔̂̐͗̄̌̇̄͗̿̚͝͝v̷̧̢̢̢̧̛̛̼̯͈̦̹͍̙̱̥͎̙̘̘̦͖̜͈̦̙̲͇̞̻̖̙̥͙̦̝̩͕͚͓̜̟̲̠̮͙̝͉̙̯͇̪͉̱̦͙͖̰̺͓̯̤̩̯̗̰͈͉̣̰̗̻͔̎͑͑͒̋͊͒͑̊́̈́͋̈̈́̉͌̏̏͗́̀̾̎͊̎͒͋̿̓̉͋͗̂͛̇̈́͋̄͌̀́̊͊̌̈́͘̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅe̷̛̛̼͖̝̠̦̘̺͇͉̱̱̟͎̭̠̙̮͇̥̙̤̞̮̓͗̈̄̎̿̃̂̏̏̅̉̽́̈́̉̓̔̉͌̂̇̋̔͂̾̑̇͐̋̾̽̇̀̄͗̾̂͋̄̇͑̂̌̕̚̚͠͠͝͝r̷̡̡̺͕̳͖̹͕̮̻͍̦̤͈͉̦̥͇̥͇͎͕̙͍̳͈̭͈̣̣̘̜͈̻͓̫͔̻̮̩̪͖̻̼̳͓̰̜̯̫͍͖̱̓̊̈́̎̄̃͂̆̏̈́̏̅͋̆̈́̉̃̾̅̽̿̋͌̉͒̚̕͠ͅ ̷̧̡̡̡̨̡̢̡̨̛̛̭̹͎̩̬̪͓̲͍̗̟̼̳̙̱̻̼̻̫̙̲͙͎̥̜̩͚̲̥̻̯̮͖̥̻̰̝̻̯̜̥͉̟͙̲͇̥͖͔̍̐̉̌̋̍̈́̀̏̾̊̐̓͋̌̒̑̽̍̃̄͑͋̓͒͊̋̑͊̀̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅb̵̛̙̞͓̤̪͎̜̤̠̬̙͙̲̞̻͕̺̓̽̑̈́̅͗̾͗̏̇̅̏̄̎͊̽̍̃̌͗̆̀̅̈́̎͗̈́̾͌̂̉͊̃́̍̑̈́͆͆̄̽̽̇̀͂̃̂̐̔̌̚̕͘͝͝͝͝͝ę̶̼̫͖̖͈̥͉̜̫̪͚̯̘̰̼̭̞͖̘̼̱̻̥̦̻̹͍̖͈̳̥͙͚͕͉̂͂̋̓͂̾̈́͒̌͂͌̋͘͘ͅ ̴̨̨̛̛̠͙͉̖͎̭̤̥̯͔̱̹͓̟͕̤̣̤̭̟̺̗͚̟͇̱͇̬̘͚͍̜̖̜̣̭̺͔̟̩͙̺̥̮̰̥̝̽́͋̿̾̽͌̊̊͊̈̽͌͐̒̂̎̓̈́̉̃̈́͌͗̕͘͜͝͝͝a̵̡̨̢̟̩̙̦͙͙̱͔̺̠̗̭̜͔̘̪̙̙̙̖̤̗̺̭͈̳̩̣̫͉̦̣̬͚̗̻͓̼̱̹̖͉̫̻̳̖̝͕͖̦̻͓͍̼͚̒̆̔̂̏̿͋̍̇͊̆̅̇̄̇̿̇͑̃̓̌͒̎̽̓̋̃̈́̊̄͑̂̈́̈̓̂̂͑̿͒̋͌̅̿̉̏͐̔̚̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅn̴̡̥͙̰̖̯̥̙̻̥̘̯̻̤̖͉̮̝͎̓̔̂̆̍̒̒̔͐͛̊͋̓̍̽̽̂̅͆̆͑̓̈́̄̕̚͘͝͝ͅͅy̸̧̢̧̛̥̭̭̱͕͔̮͕͕͚͓̰͇̣͙̝̣̤̲̞̜̬̱͎͙̰͇̲̬̣͙̳̹̤̤̳̬̼̆͌̇̅̃̂̏̎̓̓̏̉̍̓͋̀̒̎́̓̂̉̿̓̓͂͌͌̄̊̽̓͌̽̓̿̈́̇̇̊̑̐͆͛̿̿͌̉̽̈́͊̀̏͛̿̃̄͆͌̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅt̴̨̡̨̛̪̲͚̜̻̟̙͎̖̪̙͈̤̖̳̦̫̏̾̿͑̈́̓͗̉̈́̇̑͆̓̈́̈́̌̿̿͌̿͗̽̊̓̔̆̄͑̌̂͋̈́̐̾́̽͒̈́̈́͆̽̇̐̽̈́͛͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠h̸̡̧̢̡̨̹̪̥̗͈̼̦̝̻͎̞͙̙͑͗̓̈́͒̍͛̑̉̈̿̋̃͐̌̃̄̈́̀̍̕͜͝͝ͅi̸̡̡̛̜͓͔͂̎̂̏̓̾̆̇͂̎̅͑͛̒̂͋̈́̓͛̃̃̾̆̋͗̽̋̂̄̏̌͌͐͊̎̎̍̀̆̋̔͊̕͘̚͘̚̚͝͠͝͝ņ̵̢͈̱̲̭͖̣͈̼̥̗̺̤͚̗͕̪̖̻͔̞͚̞͎̖̮̯̯̝̘̻̯̰̦̟̘̪̹̩̜̼͚̺̼̞̀̿̐͆̈̽̍̂͆̈͊̇͘̚͜͜͝ͅg̷̨̧̧̧̛͎͇̪̳̩̱̦̙͖͎̲̖͇̦͚̩͉̰͔̯̱̲͙̟͍̪̝̝̼̘͙͚̳̦͇̠͉͖̘̣̼̟̗̹̳̼͕͙̲̯̺̼̪̞̮̜̙͈̐͑͂̓̈́͛͂͊͜͜͜ͅ ̸̧̢̼̳̭͕͖̲͙̯̭̬̣̜͚̟̲̰̲̳͎̈́̔̈́͆͑͛̽̒̽͂̾͂̅̅̀̇̄̌͛̑͐̄͒̆̔͒͑̅̐̾̏͑̃͐͊̅͂́̍̃͌́̓̅̊͑́́̆͗̿̅̿̋̒͐͗̆͘͝͝͝ơ̵̡̡̡̨̦͔̹̜̣̩͔̪̺̩̼̼̲͖̩̮̤̥͙̝͚̻̳̦̻͓͈̣̳͈̬͔̪̟̺̱͍̞͔̙̰̪̞͓̩̼̝̖̦̦͎̘̼̰̱̪͍͙̠͖̟̩̦̜͚̺̥͉͙̒̎͛̈́̔͊͋̀̒̿̈́̒͑͑̄͌̋͌̆̎̆̂͐̔̋̂͂̉̐̉̐̄̃̂͑̀̅̌̄̓̑͊́̽͊̎̌̽̄̓͗̔̈̉̇̄͗̄͒̃̈́̾͗̊̓͂͗͘͘͘͘̚͝͝t̵̨̡̧̧̢͈̞̞̗͈̪͕͖̤͚̝̺̗̳͚̰̞̹̘͈̭̭̖͈͇͕͖̞͉̮̤̟̣̙͉͖̭͙̦̙̮̳̻͇͗͜ͅḩ̵̢̨̡̛̹̥͙̠̹̩͙̟̘̜͉̯̗͇̳̭̩̠̩̺̯̟̺̘͇̺̜̹̙͔͕̤͕͍͉̭̱̱̮̬̳̜̱̤̗̞̯̝̜͔̯̟̪͈͕̼͕͇͖̓͐̈̄̊̈́̈́͆͛͗̊̅̈́̈̆̈͆͒͐͂̄̌̐̅̎͌̉̓̈́̈́̄͋́̇̅̑͋̓̈́͛̈́̿̿̒̾͑̌̐̂̚̕̕̕̕̚͝͝͠͝ͅe̵̢̢̢̨̧̧̨̧͓̪̥̘̩̹̻̺̥̖̻͖͖͚̹̰͔̟̦̞̣̼͎̘̹͓̞̖̘̝̟̰̳̠͓̠̠͚̭̜͓̬̱͕̱͙̱̻̩̦̪͉̤̰̲̝̣̬̦̖̦̳͈͗͛͂̓̊̾͒̍̎͋̃͒͜͠ͅr̸̡̧̡̨̡̨̨̨̡̧̛͚̰͕̤͓̫̳̥̖̲̥͚̹̙͚̯͖̗̝̭̦̖̟̥̪͓̣̥͓͖̲͎̜͖̪̻͙͓̳̪̮͙̘̺̯̫͎̲͓̜̳̘͙̗̮̠̫͈̙͐̒̎̏̈̓͋̂̌̍̿̂̔̍͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̨̧̨̢̢̡̨̡͇̜̯̳̹̲̫̞͍̞̩̲̖̝̜̭̳͍̥̲̳̩͙̩͚̜̟̣̬̮̮̭̦̪̮̭̯̜̭͎̤̼̗̜̠͍̪͖̲̟̘͉͔͇̗̝̯̲̪͕̤̻͖̱͉͓͔̝͓͋̿̌̐̐͐͌͆̈͗̈͑̓̒͛̐̓̓̿̐͑̎̒̈͒̆̋͊̾̈́͌̎̍̓̈́̈̑̔̓̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝t̴̡͑̋͗̉͂̎̆̕͠ḩ̶̢̨̡̛̤̺̇̽̉̄̀̃̅̄̋̈͒͌̀̑̆̔̆͂͌̿̄̒͑̐͛̇̃̀͊̉̓͗̇͊̈́͂̔̈́̎̇͐̾̐̔̄̾̋̒̓̓̽̅̕͝͝͝͝͝ȃ̷̡̧̨̡̭̹̬͍̣̼̺̯͍͖̜̟̹͚̱̘͖̹̗͚̯̻͙̜͔̮͚̤̣̤̜̍̈́̏̒̔̒͑̓̆͋̽̄̾̇̄̌̈́̈́͐͜͝͝͠ͅn̷̡̢̨̡̨̛̛̗̥̼̤͓̻̗̮͎̬̦̟̺͚̬̹̥̱̯͎̪͖̩̺̖̬̭͇͈͓̰̣͈̤̥̻̗̯̻͍̳̹͙̪̩͖̬͈̫̤̭͉̳̜̫̿̃͂̊̓͛̂̌́͊̆́̈͆̋̒͆͒̽͋̈́̒̔͒̆̄̂̊͛͌̄͐͊͌̽͗͛̉̒̆̽̂͐́͌̊͐͗͘̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̢̡̢̢̨̻̪̯̘̳̟͔̥̥̲̮̗̩̭̰̖̞͙̝̤̰̭͇̦̪͇̫̜̙̯̰̳͕̟͒̈́̓̈́̄͋͛̐͑̏̈́͌̾̾̋͗͌͑̉̓̑͗̓̈́̔̆̽̓͘͝ã̴͙͇̜͍̠̥̳͖̦̫̭͎̰̠͖̪̱̬̜̣̭̗͉͑̄̒͛̋͆͐̽͂̎̿͂͋̽̐̓̀͐̔̚̚͘̕͜͝͝ ̵̢̨̛̬̙̤̺̫̣͔̰̻̩͚̣̼͎̙̫͎̖̞̲̪̟̯̲̼̜̹̠̼̘͉̣̪̋͒͂̓̈́̔̆͐̀̅͑̈́̈͊̏͐̾̈́̍̅̇͛̔͌̿̑͗͑̏̍͂̉̓̽̍̽̅̽̾̒̐͆͌̇͛̎̈́̂̈́̏̈͐̊̿̒̽̈̃̌̒̏̽̓̈́̈́͘̚̕̚͜͝͠͝b̸̢̛̛͖̺̘͇̥̖̥͕̟̹͚̳͔̜̜̦̮̺͇͉͔͕̲͖̦͎̦̮̯̩̟̬̙̳̮̮̥̗̫̱̻̝̻̦̹̬̳̰̘͙̦͓̤̺̗͉̙͕̙̠̖͕̻̣̣̼͆́͑̈́͊͐̒̇͂͊̆͐̾̽͌̏̐͑́̈́̏͗̃͐̐͛͌̊̐̓̉͌̃͛̊͊̓̏̄͂̐͌́̀̆͋̊̈́͒̔̌̃̃̋́̐̾͒̔̒̓͘͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝ö̶̢̧̢̡̨̢̢̮̦̜͓̼͇̳̥̮̱̻̪̩̳̠̟̺̦̲͎͉̙͙͓̩̪͍͚̤̜̠̤͙̪̮̥̙͓͓̰̭͈̙͇̰͍͖̥̩̱͖̖̮̙̈́̈̈́̿͌̃̔͗̿̑͒̄̈́͑̇̔̌̄͋̿̾̾̇̇̒̔͒͆̍̂̌͑̆̀͒̎̆̉̈̈́̋͗̂̈́̽̕̕̚͜͜͝ͅͅy̵̨̨̧̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̯̹͉̹̜̥͖͇͉͇͈̤̟͔͉̥̣̩̖̤̦̹̝̹̱̳̹̫͍͙͍̖̫͓̞̰̣̭̞̭̘̹̠͖̙̰͔͈̟͓̤̝̰͎̲̪̭̜̘̟̹͙͔̲̅͐͂͗̓̓̒̔̏̆̉̓͌͋͌͛̃͗̊̊̍̓̀͂̍̊́̽̔̈́̍̈́̿́̂̄͐̈́͘͘̚̚͜͠͝ͅ,̶̢̛̙̻̬̮̣̗̲̬͚̭̻͖̥̯̯̳̭̹̠͓͖̳̭̠̩̩̗̘̪̲̬̒̾̂̾͑̆͐̌͒͑̉̄̽̽̒̐̆͛̇̃̀͋̐̓̀͌̌͗̒͒̍̿̊͗̍̋̓͑̀̔̓̽̑͗͑̆̔̐͗̆̆̔͛͋͛̎̈̃̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͝͠ ̴͈͓̥̔̽̿͋͑̿̈͑̄͗͂́̏͑́̒̾̊̉̿̏̒̓̔͐̈́̓̈́͂̒̾̎̆̄͐̏̌̇̉̈́̽̒̉̾̂͊͑͑͌̈̐͊̈́͌̐̃̚̚̕͘͘͝͠ǫ̴̧̧̨̧̨̢̛͙̭̯͇̱̯͈̩̱̰̼̩̙̤̯̹͕̬̪͇̲͉͙̹̦̩̞͚̳͚̝̠̬̣͚̠̖̙͓͔̩̝͇̦̻͓͚̥̦͚̱̠̩͕̫͚͙͎̭̖̖̍̋͒̉̏̅̈́̋̇͑̉̅̓͛̊͑̇͑̉̄͐͌̊̈́͒͒̇̔̈́̈́̋̄͐͆̇̓̊̌̌͜͠͝͝ͅͅk̸͍̣̜̈̑̈́̀͆͌̾͂͐̋͌̈́̑̆̊̈́̾̔̉̊̊͂̉̈́̚̕͘̚͘a̶̛̛̝͕͚͍͓̪̝͇͓̪̤̤͇̮̤̝͖̦̘͔͑̑̌̈́͐͒̔̍̋͌̽͑̈́͛̈́͛͋̄̇͑̌̓͛͆̑̽͊̿̽̽͆̄͆̆̉̅̉̓̐̽̏̈́̄̄̈́͊̈̿̇̑̄̉̊͑̓̇͒͌̔̈́͘̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝y̴̢̢̨̨̡̧̧̨̢̝̤͔̟̲͔̺̝̖͙̠̝̹̹̜̟͓̖̱̗̣͇̻͓̩̹̯̭͓͍̞͇̝̖͚̣̮̳͎͚͚̝̘̥̹͖̯̮̻̭͎͕̻͙̣͙̖̳̬̜͛͌̇̔̕͜ͅͅͅͅͅ 

D̴̨̧̡̝̫͈̰̬͕̳̮̙̲̱̤̳͈̳̤̟̱͇̥̳͚̤̘̣̰̤̦̫̗͚̲͚̞̳͎̝̠͈͎͔̦͚̖̩͚̮͇̏̋̋́͜͜͠͝o̶̧̨̡̡͈̼̗͖̟͙͓̝͓͙̜͎̞̱̠͉͚̜̟̭̥̼̳͎̣͓͙̺̫͎̙͙̲͉͈͚̖̝̩̗̩͎̳͎̻̤̯̝̳̞̤͇͚̰̬̫̝̜̍͆͗̿̀͗͋͗̈́̓͌̋̏̓͑͐̆̈̔̓͊͛̓̎̂͋̃̏̄͌̆͆͌̓̎̉͋͒̉͛̏͐̓̍̑̑̓̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͝ͅ ̶̧̛̛̩̦͇͈̦͚̅̒̈́̊͛̋̂͛̓̔͂̿͌̅́̿̓̽͐͊̈́̃̓̃̆͆̂̇̋͌͑̉̊̒͛̓̊͐̔̓̊̈́̓̒̋͛̐̔̄̈́͌̀̍̓̑̔͒̐̿̅͆̅́̚͘̕̕̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅi̴̛̲̭͗̀̃̄̽̈͒̇̐̽̿̃̾͂̉̈̐̂̃̂͌͛͗͆̍͛̾͒́̃͂̊̃́̐̊̎̔̉̏̔́̒̈́̔͛̊͗̀̔̚̕͘͘͠͠͠͝͝t̶͙̯͉̤͍̪̙͎͇̮̳͔͔͔͎̠̘͍͂̆͌̏͛͑̈̒̍̇͆͆̍̈͆̆̾́̄̈́̔͆̂̃̍͋̾̑̊̽͋̃̎̅͗͒͒͐̍̋̋̅̓̌̅͂̒̉͑̓͂̿̉͊̓̄̂̊̓̀̄͆͘̚͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅ ̷̱͈̞͉͙̤̭͎̫̪̏͆̓̃͛͒͊̋́͜͠f̵̡̧̡̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̳͕̼̦͈͍̱̤̫͇̝̯̩̠̰͍̝̮̤̹͔̙͇̬̙̖͔̩̲͍͚̼̱̦̤̝͍̞͇͈̼̞͇̗̟̻͕̎͛͆̊̄̃̐̓͊̈́͋̑͋̃̌̑̾̀̉̉̊͒̔̍̓͗̉̅̿̈̉́͗͐̓͐̈͐̊͐̓́̏̅͗̃̈̈́̈́͛̿̏̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ơ̶̡̨̢̡̨̢̢̦̫̖͓̖͙̘̱̬̳͓̪̹̗̭͇̙̣̲̙̞͈͓͙̤͎̙̺̘̯̩̹̙͔̖̮̪̻̹̘̞̪͖͔͓͎̖̳̞̫̲̺̞̜͛̌̈̅̓̓͋͂͊͆̂̿̓̐̄̇͋͌̈́͊̒̍̑͋̒̉̑̔̽͑̋̇̽͗͐͂̏̉͛͒̐͗̾̄̂̓̚̕̕͜͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅr̷̨̛̛̹̗̦͔̝̼̳̺̗̠̲͇̤̭̱̘͇̱̟̭̮͈̳͓͌̒͑̏͋̋̈̇͛̑̇̉͒̓̋̈́̅̿̓͋̓̿̔͑̈̈̅̈́̐̽͐̏̈́̎́́͌̋̾͒͘̚̕͝͝͝ ̶̢̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̫͎̬̠͓̞̣̣̭̙͚͈͔̗̫̪̼̤̙͓̠̪̠̫̇̊̀͐͋̋̿̓̏̾̎̈́́̃̂̔̂̒̿̒̆͌͐̿̌̈́͌̏̋͗̈́̐̇̊̆̀̃̈́̿̔̈̓̓̃̽̀͊̓̾̃̒̆̑͂̔̒̀̿̀̕͘̚̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͠͠͝m̷̢̢̧̡̜̹̦͕̹̤̲̫̻̺̗̦͓̱̯̭͎̬̦̞̹̭̲̪̗̦̫̩̰̳̝̩̤̤̘͈̝̾̊͒̅̏̿̆̅̍͝a̸̢̢̢̮̥͍̻̝̖̱̙̜̗̜̪̝͚̗͓̫̱͚͐̚ͅm̶̨̧̹̪͖̟̩̖͉̘͙̜̭̙͙̣̝̪͕̝͚̹̯̳͈̣̃͒̈́͗̐̎̑̑͛͊̐̄̂̄͂͋͐̌͜â̶̡̧̨̨̨͎̗̹̬̜͖͈̗̹̲̼̹̫̘̞̖̼̝̻̲̝̫̤̪̼̩̞͕̖͕̖͙̩̥̲̙̝̗͌͗̌̎̊͌̿̂̋̿̄̈́͌̂̾̀̉͌͗̒̋̔̄̐̌̓͗͑̅̽̉̂̓̑̋͗̍̓́͑̆̐͒͂͌̓̈́̓̂̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ 

Ǫ̵̢̹̞̼̫̺̩̫̖͚̠͕̲̮̣͕͚̳̮̙̩̩̈͂̈̅̍̑͂̈́̈́̀̎̄̄̏̈́͂̋̚ǩ̶̛̭̰̭̩̰̈́̈́̿̃͛́͛͗͊̆͐̓̈́̑͆̑́̋̋̃͗̄͑̚͘̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͝ȃ̵̡̧̡̨̧̢̧̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̹̥͔̪̮̙̞̞̗̬̮̙̳̳̦̙̞̲̗̦̘̼̳͙̜̮̮̯̺̖͉̘̫͕̯͙̺̻̞͕̩̗̞͈̪̝̠͔̰̜̻̮̝͇͔̣͉̐͒̂̓̑̌̊̋̾̇͂̃̈͂̐̓̏͗͐̀̅̂͊̅͑̾̌̑́͛͌͘̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅẙ̶̧̨̧̡̧̭̭͓̦͉̪͙͕̹̤͙͖̫̭̠̲̙͇̖͔̦͍͖̯̤͇̻̝̬͖̭̣̘̯͖͕͍̜̩͓̥̠͈͖̮͕̹͔̦̰̪̤̼̰̞͈̙̮̱̭͍͇̻̩̱̩̯̐̓̀͋̋̂͂̏̍̐͂̂͐͂̆͆̿͑̊̎̆̎͑̓̊̂͗̊̓͌̿̊̇͑̄̉͆̐̍̍͋͗̾̒̌͊̀͘̚̕̚̕̕͝͠͠ͅͅͅ 

M̴̢̧̢̡̨̡̤̜̙̗̲̫̮͇̱͔̗̫̹̖͎̻̰̺̜̦͍̣̞̭̠̦̟̫̫̣̟̭̻̩̞̖̼͕̭̭̹̱͈̞̪̣͖͇͈̱̹̬̹̩̜͍̗̝̞͉̼̭̗̼͇̹͛̄͛̈͐͂͗̾̐͋̋͜͜ͅẩ̴̛̛̛̞̣̦͍̈̈́͛͆̎̌̑͂́̇̉͒̆̃̓̋̍̾̉͌͆̈͑̏̒́͐͐̅̎͑̚͠͠m̸̛̝̞͍͍̟͍͈̱̜̻̾̅̍͑̈́̑̾̔̽͊͌̈́̔́̆͘͠͝a̷̛̛̯̖̅̎͒͂̆̓͝͠'̷̧̠̰̜̳̘̻̭̩͕̹̗̞͚̗̱̝̟͔͈͇͉͖̫̦̞̟̣̰̺̟̘̻͈̳̜̥̳̺͍̣̗̺̦̗̳̦̦̣̱̗̱̟̼̠̦͚͕̮̅͋̈́͜͝ͅͅͅs̶̨̨̛̜͙͈̫̩͎̻̙̘̮̭̬̰͉̜͐̓̋̎͐̏̍͌̑̆͌̐͋̆̇̈́̽̈́̇̏̉̋̈́̃̈͛̄̇͋͆̑̅̚̕͜͠͠ ̷̡̡̧̧̨̙̞̙͓͉̟͍̤̩̰͓̝̩͕̫̻͈̪̙̥̹̯̙͉̮̤̫͎̬̜͙̼̹̦̖̺͔̹̝̼͔̲͇͈̗̗̞̞͓̞͔̼̗̺͙̠̓͋̏͂̉̽̽͒̏̒̿̉̂̒̅̋̎̒̈́̋̎̒̏͋́̅͛͒̎̐͊̾͛̌̍͆̋̉̓̀̾͗͑̿̆͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠g̷̢̣͖̩̘͙̻̻̩̟̘͈̗͎̫̥̖̗̑͊̀̓̐̊͋͊͑͐͗̂̀̆̏͂̓͗͘ơ̸̡̨̧̨̡̨̧̛͉͈̠̭̼̲̜̗̘̞̺̟̘̝͕̮̺͍̙̬͉̼̯̞̞͙̳͕̼̜̘͚͓͉̗͈͚͕̳̲̘̺̦̪̺͇̬͇̠̪̭̫̞̳͔̘̦̘̺͖̝̥͚̣̪̝̿͐̄́̈́̀͛̎̓̃͒̐̋͗͊̈́̿͊̈́̆̔́̈́̂͒̿̈́̊́̐͑̍̆͐́̓͂͂̂̔̑̂͊̕̚͘̚̕̚͝ͅͅt̵̡̢̨̧̘͓͈̪͍͍̘͖̼̩̦̺̮̭͕͔̱͕̲̗̱̔͑̅̅͑̊̆̏̐̈͂͛̃̍̋̑͆͠͝ ̷̢̢̡̧̧̨͙͓̖͚̘̼̩͎̼̗̺̞̹͔̪͓̫̩̮̻̜̤͎̰͇̥̯̗̼̱̿̍̾̈́͛̾̍̂̆͛̄̍̉̈̎͋͆͒͑̏̌͋̈́̿̈́̂̏́̃̾͌̽̈́̇̒͗͋̚͜ͅͅy̶̨̢̧̛͇̠͓̱̹̦̝͈̳̩̳̫̱̼̫̝̦̤̫̦̠̩͔͚̪̠̝͍̥̳͍̰̘͎̳̬͍̹͓̗͉͈͔̱̲͔̽̏̈̒͊̅̂̎̈́̌̿̓͊̓̌͛͌͐͋͋̉̉̅̈́̽̃̊̅͆̑̾͘̕͘̕̚̚͝͠ͅơ̵̡̨̨̧̥̜͔͇͓͙̹̜͕̯̩̫͓͎̖̤̰̼̟͉̝͎̦̬͈̝̬̻͖̖͖͇̻̝̤̭̪̲̦̟͉͉̱̝̦̰̝̗̩̩̗̐̓̎̏̿̔́͛͊͑͂̌̇̓̒̄͊͆̄̊̆̉̂̆̉͑͑͛̉͒̎͆̄̈̒̂͆̏̎̾̐̅͒͂̓͒̂̋̈́̏̅̽̏̒̔̑͂͋̅̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅu̴̡̡̧̡̢̢̢̡͈͈̹̼̦̖̜͖̼͎͎̻͇̙̬̪̺̺̝̯͖͍̖̲̤̱̹̼̝̯̩̠͇̗̤̮̮͇̠̩͚̖̯̥̥̮̼̤͍̻̙͍̗͕͈̺̪͓̩̜̝̹̖̳͉̭̽͑̏̉̃͆̚ͅ 

" ** _KID_**!" 

Burnet shook Gladion awake, the cold air stinging their airways. Burnet was next to them, hand on their shoulder. The beautiful boy, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, and Olivia were all surrounding them, too. Burnet gently rubbed circles into their back, hugging them. 

"Want to talk about it later?" Burnet whispered. 

"Yes please." 

Right after lunch - a bunch of frozen hotdogs Kiawe had brought with him - everyone went right into a nearby forest. Everyone had their Pokéballs ready to throw at any moment as Lana was at the very front of the group, holding her bag of quick balls. 

"Drizzle, scorch gun!" Drizzle sent out a powerful bide mixed with a water gun towards the Vulpix who simply jumped out of the way. "Aqua tail!" 

"Vul!" Vulpix froze a wall in front of the group and escaped. 

"Aw, I thought I would actually catch something... perhaps I'm not meant to be a trainer." 

Mallow rose herself from the bushes and walked over to Lana, grabbing her shoulders with a force very few knew she had. "Lana, look me in the eyes and tell me that again. Because I know you won't, you're just trying to give up. Your mom gave up on becoming a trainer, right? Your dad disappeared the moment someone said he should've become a trainer, you uncle fell for team Plasma's bullshit! They never even liked battling, just cuddling! You love battling, I know that." 

"..." 

"... right?" 

Lana locked eyes with Mallow and said only two words: "I'm sorry." 

Then, she was gone like the wind. 


End file.
